Fire in the Stars Harry Potter Fanfic
by The Huntress on Fire
Summary: Four girls. Four witches. Four stories. Four houses. And their hearts all belong to Hogwarts. Click and find out theoir stories


Life wasn't fair.

Laura Chen had to get up at 6:30 each morning, or her Father would make her write stupid nonsense over and over again for three hours straight. She'd have to be seated in dining room, ready for breakfast, at exactly 7:00 in the morning. That, or be banned from going Diagon Alley, her favourite place, for three months. She'd have to learn about all there is to know about her family tree for two hours each day, or Father would... Actually, that was the one of the only things that she hadn't done wrong yet- study.

Laura was eleven years old -pureblood- girl. She was medium-small, lean, smart, and proud. Her skin was slightly tanned and her dark brown, almost black, hair stayed in a tight bun. She was your normal British -traditional, mind you- pureblood, except for the fact that she was of Asian descent. But pure-blooded, nevertheless.

Laura had been raised strictly and carefully, almost like a potted plant that needed trimming every few weeks, so she could make a good wife in the future. Why? Because of her blood. As a traditional pureblood, she had to be more... medieval than the average girl, at least that's what she thought of it. She had to be polite, well educated, mannered, and so forth. Of course, she could end up being a brilliant mind and be an author or something, but in reality? She would stay at home, raise children, and maybe work an insignificant job.

Laura sometimes even thought being a mudblood, as Father called it, was better.

Thus was the life of a traditional pureblood girl. Laura lived in a nice enough home in the country, and her house was one of those large, beautiful, lovely and undoutbly, pureblood-looking mansion houses that would cost thousands of galleons. She had a loving mother who seemed to understand everything, but expected a lot from Laura. She had a father, who was strict and a bit mean at times, si it was sometimes hard to believe that actually loved her, although he did. Celeane Zhang Chen, Elizabeth's mother, and Zack Fai Chen, her father, were her only immediate family.

Well...No, none of those things were unfair, mostly. She currently felt that life wasn't fair because of the events of last month.

The month before, her parents had left for Diagon Alley. Laura had come into breakfast a few minutes late within hours of their departure. Only hours! How Laura loved Diagon Alley, what was there not to like? There was always something new in the shops, and she couldn't go because she was late for stinking breakfast!

Laura's parents hadn't been too sorry for her, "Rules are rules, you should learn obey them. We're sure you'll know better next time," her father had told her rather gruffly. Her mother felt bad, at least.

"You may not come this time, but I'll get you a little something," Celeane promised. Bidding her parents farewellwith bitterness, Laura grabbed her broom, Cleansweep 7, the only one she was allowed to use, unsupervised, and ran outside. From then on Laura would find the world more and more unfair.

That evening, when Laura's parents returned, they came bearing a book, which was their little 'something' and a message for Laura. The first, the book, was no surprise to her, Caleane had promised it. The second though, the message, that was a different story. The message was from the Malfoys, a family who the Chens counted as "extremely close friends". Lucius Malfoy and Zack Chen were close friends during school, but thankfully Alexander never became a Death Eater, unlike Lucius, which Luara found relieving.

_To our dear friend's most lovely daughter,_  
><em>Now that our son, Draco, is ready enter Hogwarts, we wish for him to make close acquaintances, preferably of families we hold dear. Your parents have agreed to set aside a time of day, weekly, for you and Draco to get to know each other. Your parents decided that it would be best for us to alternate the setting of the meetings so you do not bore of your surroundings. <em>  
><em>The Malfoy Family <em>

Laura mocked the letter secretly. She hated Draco, his dreadful tantrums...everything. But she smiled, and said: "How lovely!"

That was why she felt that life wasn't fair. She had to meet with Draco for an hour each day and listen to his complaints. Of all the daft people to talk to! And worse, her parents might want her to marry him when they grew of age! She hated pureblood customs, well, at least some of them. Who decided that it was normal for traditional purebloods to have arranged marriages? Laurafound that custom stupid.

One of those miserable times she wanted to be a mudblood.

Today was May 20, Laura's birthday. Her parents were throwing a very cool "party" for her, and who was invited? The Malfoys and many other pureblood families. All in all, her father's buddies.

In all, Laura felt terrible.

But, Laura would enjoy tonight, because that morning she had received her Hogwarts letter. The Hogwarts letter was her key to freedom. Freedom from customs and arranged marriages. The traditions were annoying, but they were her family's life. Hogwarts wouldn't change reality, but it could be a break from it. Hogwarts would let her have friends, learn something other than family history, and countless other things. Many wizards her age felt the same. She recalled her latest conversation with Draco.

"Mother told me that your birthday is coming up next week... that means your Hogwarts letter." He'd drawled. He was just about to leave, Elizabeth couldn't wait till he left. It had been a decent visit, they'd only insulted each other twice. Much better than last time, when Draco had called Luara a filthy pig a mudblood would be ashamed of. Despite that, both of them had felt a bit down that day, probably because they had shared the same question: Why must we do this?

"Yes, I'm turning-" She'd begun tiredly.

"Eleven, I know. It's obvious. I already have my letter, not that it mattered too much. My parents, and Hogwarts, were quite aware of my magic since I was very young." He bragged. "Say, what was your first sign of magic? Mine was..." He trailed off when Laura glared at him.

He'd bragged about his first sign of magic since day one. He was convinced that he was far better than everyone else, Elizabeth had never challenged him. But maybe she should have. These costums were making her angry, and rightly so.

Smirking, Elizabeth had met Draco's arrogant gray eyes with her proud black ones. "I turned a vase into an owl." With that she'd handed him a pot of floo powder roughly, and guestured for him to leave.

He was about to throw the floo powder in when he looked back at Elizabeth. "I've seen how you dislike some of the traditions, know that you're not the only one." There was even a little but of warmth in his usually drawling voice. With that, he'd left. Laura hadn't noticed, but what he said was true. He disliked some of the traditions, just like her.

"Laura! The guests are here!" Luara's mother's cutting call reached Laura's ears.

"Coming!" she yelled, quickly but clumsily striding out of her room.

"But not to you, to Hogwarts!" she whispered to herself. "To Hogwarts!"


End file.
